


In Sure and Certain Hope

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Prompt Fic, Resurrection, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does a funeral really count if you know the person it's for will resurrect tomorrow? Beta kid friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sure and Certain Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [shinyrock6498](http://shinyrock6498.tumblr.com) in response to the prompt: _Dave, John, Jade: somber but hopeful_.

"And remember, be respectful! Rose _died_. We know she's going to wake up and remember everything from both lives, but none of her family or other friends do and it would be incredibly rude to act like there's nothing to mourn, especially since the crash was so bad they had to do a closed-casket ceremony," Jade said as she parked her Jeep outside the cemetery where Rose's family had been burying their relatives for generations.

Dave adjusted his suit coat and ran a hand through his hair, tidying it after the adventure of Jade's driving. "I'm still hung up on the part where she actually unbent enough to make other friends, let alone go drag-racing with them. I'm pretty sure original flavor Lalonde would rather have died than--"

The air in his mouth and throat abruptly vanished before he could finish his sentence.

"Dude. Not cool," John said as Dave sucked in a new breath and struggled not to cough.

"Yeah, seriously," Jade said. She hooked her left arm around Dave's right and began tugging him toward the cemetery gates. "I respect your coping mechanisms, but this is not the time or place. Wait until the corpse party when Rose can join in."

"You're being stupidly oversensitive and Rose would agree with me," Dave grumbled. "Both versions of her, even. But fine. Whatever. You're the friendleaders." He ran his fingers over his lips as if zipping them shut, then fished one of Jane's homemade apple-flavor hard candies out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He could make it through a funeral without talking if he really tried.

Tomorrow he'd have his sister back.


End file.
